Twisted
by marcianowtf
Summary: Twisted thoughts and secret feelings...


He loomed in the trees, silently awaiting his prey. He knew she was near; he could smell her scent. A grin came over his face as he closed his eyes—letting his vivid fantasies run wild in the back of his mind.

She wandered the vast, dark woods. Moonlight seeped through thick branches, illuminating a ragged path of dead leaves and cold earth.

His eyes shot open from the rustling of bushes he heard in the distance. Suddenly a feminine scent graced his nose. Excitement sparked throughout his body. He lunged out of the trees quickly and gracefully. Peculiarly, she couldn't sense any demonic aura. With continuous strides, she saw a shadow lurking behind the trees.

"Who's there?" she questioned sternly, grabbing an arrow and locking it into her bow. She heard a deep, sly chuckle.

" _Now, now_ Kikyō, is that any way to treat an old friend?" She grimaced in disgust. Every word he spoke was slow and annunciated.

"Come any closer and I will kill you, _Naraku_ " she smiled evilly. In a blink of her eye, he was inches from her face, and he had severed her bow in half. She didn't even have time to react. While steading his feet, he leaned down.

"I doubt that", his voice vibrated in her ear as fear crept into her. She was in trouble now. Her lips parted to scream while she tried to shove him away but with a wave of his hand over her head, she swooned. Her body slumped into his arms perfectly. As he readjusted her to his chest, he took to the air and flew far away in the light of the yellow moon. Wavy black hair danced in the wind.

Kikyō awoke, not remembering what had happened. She spread her lithe arms out and realized she was lying on a futon. As she sat up she noticed she was in a dimly lit but well-furnished room. Suddenly she recalled the mischief sparking in Naraku's eyes. An infuriated gasp left her lips. Exasperation boiled in her blood as she put two and two together...She was in his castle.

"Ugh, Naraku!" She yelled in disgust.

"Yes, Kikyō" his voice was silky and deep. His voice alone was enough to give someone chills.

"What am I doing here?" The contempt in her voice filled the air. A quick and violent flash of lightening outside the window lit the room. He was sitting down in the corner, parallel to the futon, one leg bent up to his chest.

He groaned, clearly irritated. His powerful growl alarmed Kikyō. Naraku had _finally_ accepted the fact that he indeed harbored feelings for the undead miko. He yearned for her, and now that he acknowledged his desires, the feelings overwhelmed him. Kikyō's attitude wasn't helping anything, she was irritating him, which was bad. He was going to _make_ her want him, if it was the last thing he did. But there was nothing but resentment for him in those obsidian eyes.

How long had he waited for this? He had an insatiable appetite for her and her alone. He had dreamt and dreamt of this moment. It was going to be _everything_ he wanted, and he was going to make her submit to him. She was going to enjoy him, even if he had to resort to force.

He stood up and glided over to her while she backed away nervously to the wall, still lying on the futon. Naraku's demonic speed was too fast for her futile attempts at escape.

"Let me–" Kikyō's voice squeaked and then was silenced with a strong hand wrapped around her throat. She could still breathe but his grip did not falter. Her onyx orbs gazed at him, utterly bewildered. He hadn't tried to kill her or harm her…

With his free hand, he stole the silk ribbon that held her hair in place. Raven locks draped over her white kimono. Naraku's grip tightened on her throat before releasing it. His hand then joined his other in binding her hands together behind her back. Kikyō squirmed, protesting and resisting to no avail. Naraku had a steady and powerful grip on her. Even with her strong shoving, he didn't budge. Her miko powers hadn't sparked, no light emanated from her fingertips. At the sudden realization, confusion was followed by fear. Why hadn't she been able to purify him? Where were her useful powers? What did he do to her? All she could do was glare at him with hateful eyes.

As her resisting lessened, Naraku swiftly lowered his lips to the side of her neck. His fangs lightly grazed the pale flesh. Kikyō shivered with fear, but felt anger stirring within her. _What is he doing? Why is he putting his filthy mouth on me?_ Her stomach twisted violently at the thought of what was to come.

His hands slivered to her chest and steadily, slowly, spread her kimono apart.

"Get _off_ of me! You're _disgusting_!" Her lungs burned, mustering all the breath she could into her protest.

" _Kikyō_ " he growled angrily, as he ripped her kimono further, not so delicate anymore.

His slick tongue caressed the opposite side of her neck gently, in an attempt to pacify her annoying struggles. He added quite a force of pressure with his tongue, now that she was slightly more relaxed. She was shocked, her anger grew, yet she couldn't deny the heat sparking in her lower abdomen, or the tingling on her neck where his tongue slid over. At her abrupt stillness, he proceeded to lick and graze her neck fervently. The sudden softness he used was completely confusing. Kikyō had a million thoughts racing through her brain. It almost hurt to think. Why had Naraku captured her, and taken her against her will? Why was she allowing his lips to brush over her neck? Why did she _enjoy_ it…? Foreign sensations raced throughout her body as she tried to tame her chaotic thoughts.

She stuttered out broken words but as he continued, her body was being consumed by heated sensations. She hadn't fully given up—not yet. She still had a fire that raged inside her at the thought of Naraku being so close—touching her _so_ intimately.

 _Alas she's giving in,_ he thought while biting her harder.

"Ahh!" she grunted loudly at the pressure of his teeth. She fought not to give in. But his strong bite had swayed her, halting her resistance. The sensation sent a wave of heat throughout her body, accompanied by strong chills. She had no idea what was going on. His big and strong hands rested on her bare shoulders. She felt the heat of his palms, warming her chilled skin. He slid his hands from her shoulders down to her bare chest, caressing her collar bone and lowering to her breasts. She shivered beneath his hands. She could feel the caress of his touch, feel the skin of his palms and fingers gliding over her cool flesh. His fingers slid over her skin gently and sensually, tingling her and sending waves of delightful chills from head to toe. She wasn't going to deny that she liked the warmth resonating from his palms—the warmth she lacked.

Naraku could feel her hesitance fading, and he quickly smirked. Kikyō's eyes were closed and she looked over her left shoulder. Thick strands of silky black hair masked her pale face. He knew this was his chance to seduce her, for her to _give in_ willingly. He wasn't going to stray from his plan, or back down from the challenge.

Kikyō felt Naraku's warm hands squeezing her breasts gently, his whole palm covered her chest. The feeling in her abdomen intensified. Her stomach fluttered as her mind continued to spin. She hadn't quite handed herself over, he had to work harder.

He squeezed her breasts harder. She choked out a deep groan.

"Aghh!" Kikyō's cries of pleasure were music to his ears. The sound of her enjoyment sent a rush of burning desire throughout his body. He craved her more and more, with each gentle and rough touch.

He continued to caress and clench on her breasts. He then ran the pad of his thumbs slowly over her taut nipples. The feeling was almost tortuous for Kikyō. She knew there was no escape for her. She let out a heavy sigh—it echoed with the pleasure she was beginning to accept.

Her resistance was almost extinct. He smelled her aroused state, it was dangerously enticing. Her skin gave off a musky but feminine scent. It smelled of the woods mixed with vanilla.

"Oh, Kikyō..." He moaned, deep and possessive. The way he said her name—the way his voice sounded when he _groaned_ her name. She loved the way it sounded. He had an insatiable desire for her and her only. She realized this, remembered his unwavering lust for her. At that moment—she had given in. She wanted to be wanted, and Naraku _yearned_ for her. Her old love had moved on, and loved another. She had no real purpose. Kikyō was nothing but a memory now, one that ended tragically. Her heart ached from remembering how her life ended. She was ready to forget everything, at least for a while. She wanted a break from the constant misery that plagued her tortured soul.

She wasn't exactly sure what she had just done, or what she was allowing to happen—but she gave in to her body. Her nipples were erect, her abdomen tingling and in between her legs a fire had ignited.

Naraku was quick to move his lips to her chest, above her breasts. He brushed his damp lips across her cool and pale skin. It was a subtle touch that drove her crazy. It was pleasurable, yet chilling. At that moment another strike of lightening lit the room.

Naraku lowered himself down to her, kiss by kiss to her nipple and flicked a tender lick to it. His tongue was wet, and slightly cool.

" _Uhh..._ " Kikyō breathed out. She had never been touched like how he caressed her—she had never been explored.

She felt her whole nipple be consumed by his hot wet mouth. He rolled his tongue over her nipple swiftly, twisting his tongue and sucking hungrily. She shook beneath him. He loved every moment.

She involuntarily arched into his mouth. He loved that even more. He slid his other hand up her chest, past her neck and up to the back of her head, entangling his long fingers in her web of silky tresses. He gripped a fistful of hair at their roots. The tender grip sent chills from her head down to her toes. She hummed a pleased sound. He then gripped her hair hard, pulling her hair aggressively while moving his face inches from hers. He wasn't soft and gentle naturally. She gazed into his crimson orbs. There was definitely a fire raging deep inside of them.

He stared back at the woman he so fiercely desired. She was naturally beautiful, but her face was drenched with sadness. Tonight he would make her forget her misery. She would be consumed with paralyzing, toe numbing pleasure.

Kikyō retuned his attentive gaze, hers matched his intensity. As she looked at his face, covered with mischief and darkness—she admitted something to herself, she found him highly attractive. She loved his wavy, thick black hair that resembled hers, and his exotic eyes that burned with passion. He wasn't an immature and moody boy, he was a cunning, manipulative _man_.

His hand returned to her roots at the back of her head. He grabbed a fistful of thick hair. He slid his other hand down her chest—going in between her breasts—avoiding them, though she _wante_ d to be grabbed and squeezed. His hand went further—down her stomach. She closed her eyes. Her skin was covered in chills. He stopped below her abdomen, her eyes opened and he looked carefully into those beautifully miserable eyes. They reflected no hesitation or disgust. They screamed at him, craving his touch. Naraku smirked inside, she was _his_. He ripped her head back. "Ah!" She grunted at the aggressive force. He lowered his hand down to in between her legs. Her thighs were trembling. Her eyes rolled back when he reached her sweet spot.

In the blink of an eye he removed his hand from her thighs and completely shredded her kimono, removing her of all clothing. He eyed her naked body hungrily—as if he were eyeing his prey. She heard a deep growl from within him. Her body was exquisitely perfect. Soft, and the color of milky moonlight. Naraku turned his gaze to her shoulders, loving the sight of her arms behind her. He thought to himself, whether he should free her hands or not.

Kikyō was perched against the wall, legs sprawled out on the futon. As Naraku inched towards her, she shut her legs absentmindedly. Naraku was amused, _your legs won't stay closed for long…_ he thought while slowly lowering himself onto the futon, at the bare feet of Kikyō. His eyes glazed over her body once more, slowly drinking in every inch. She watched his attentive gaze, butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

A strong, warm hand wrapped around Kikyō's left ankle. Naraku felt the chill of her skin while she felt nothing but warmth. She admitted that she desired more, to feel the warmth consume her. She had been cold far _too_ long. Naraku's other hand wrapped around Kikyō's right ankle. He loosened his grip and loosely stroked her bare legs back and forth, then slivered his fingers up past her knees to her thighs.

"Ehh..." Kikyō released a sigh, not aware she had held her breath at all.

Naraku's hands slid sensually up her thighs, moving outwards to caress her hips. And his strong warm hands crept up the sides of her body, they paused, resting on her hips. His eyes wandered to catch hers. Kikyō's eyes were half open, with heavy lids. They were hazy, clouded with confusion, desire, lust _and_ sadness. He allowed his expression to transition to a grimace. Naraku dug his fingers into the pale flesh and grabbed Kikyō's hips aggressively. Her head fell back as he forcefully pulled her body down. She laid flat on the futon now, eyes dreamily gazing at the darkened ceiling.

Warm lips brushed gently against Kikyō's inner thigh while Naraku carefully spread her legs apart with his hand. The tender feel of his lips sent a ripple of sensations up her spine, and heat gathered at her core. Lips brushed over the same spot, and Kikyō's hands wriggled, silk ribbon still around them behind her. She readjusted herself so that she comfortably rested on her arms. Naraku then nibbled the inside of her thigh gently, and Kikyō let out a small moan. He nibbled again—another moan. This time, he moved in closer—and with his tongue he slowly licked around her heated center. She sucked in a swift gasp for air and her breath quickened.

Without warning, Naraku flicked his tongue out, diving into Kikyō's core. She gave a loud hiss, and his lips wrapped around her, tongue writhing within her. Heat flushed down her body, chills and all. Her moans were more frequent, and continuously increased in volume. She was overcome with foreign pleasure, and the desire for more. At that moment nothing mattered anymore, except for the man between her legs. He retrieved his tongue and licked all around her center—in a teasing fashion, she whined in protest—wanting him to go back to his original ministrations. Kikyō felt a finger run over her sweet bud, and her hips bucked up involuntarily. Naraku brushed over it again, and she let out a huge groan. He placed his palm on her abdomen and rubbed her bud with the pad of his thumb. His touch was gentle at first, but he couldn't resist, he wanted to see her squirm under him, so he quickened the pace with rough force. And she squirmed violently. He let of a deep throaty moan, relishing the way she shivered with pleasure beneath him, pleasure _he_ gave her.

As he pulled her legs over his shoulders, he tasted her once again, licking and kissing her sweet dripping core, lips glistening with her essence. The miko was divine, he couldn't sate his need to taste her. " _Ah…ah…ahh_ " Kikyō's moans were slow, deep and sensual. She gyrated her hips against his mouth, moving with him to catch his lips. He let out a pleased chuckle.

" _Mmm_ …Kikyō, are you enjoying this?" he chanted slowly. She gave no response, she just kept rotating her hips.

"Watch." He sternly demanded. Kikyō's head sat up lazily, trying to stare down at him. He caressed his index finger and middle finger over her wet core, soaking them—then slowly—holding her gaze, brought them to his lips, and inserted them into his mouth, lapping all of her essence clean. Her blood boiled, she _needed_ more, and soon.

His mouth was tasting her yet again, and as much as she loved it, she wanted more, she ached to feel something inside of her. Sensing her lustful need, he brought his fingers to her core, and caressed while his lips kissed. He carefully, particularly inserted his fingers in her slightly, then pulled them out teasingly, he repeated this over and over, licking her essence off his fingers and covering them again.

Kikyō's wrists twisted eagerly, dying to be free of the stubborn silk ribbon. Naraku had tied it tightly, but she would break it. He felt her abrupt movements, but assumed it was from pleasure. He didn't expect the fingers that ran through his silk onyx tresses, or her strict and firm grip that pulled his head upwards.

Finally, she spoke, "Naraku" her voice was deep and serious, almost a whisper. Her eyes screamed at him, voicing all the desires she hadn't spoken. She ripped him upwards, from the roots of his hair. Naraku winced from the slight pain, he hadn't expected her to be so strong—or forceful, but he loved her bold action, it told him she wanted him.

For a moment, they gazed into each other's eyes, black and crimson. Kikyō could get lost in his eyes, but suddenly she was brought back to reality, she was completely bare, aroused and wanting, Naraku was hovering above her, fully clothed, pinning her down. She didn't like being helpless, she _wasn't_ helpless. She was powerful, and fearless. With all her strength, she pushed him up and off of her. Naraku stared at her confusedly, doubt ebbing its way into his mind, before she placed her hands on his clothed shoulders—pushing him down aggressively—as she straddled him. He groaned loudly, staring at her lips—aching to taste them. Kikyō saw his eyes gazing hungrily at her lips and she forced hers to his, she wasn't gentle or soft, she was eager and rough. Again, her lips were cool, but no matter—he would warm them. Naraku returned her intense passion easily, running his big hands up her lower back to the nape of her neck. As their lips crashed and meshed together, he gripped a fistful of hair at the back of her head, pulling feverishly. Kikyō entangled her own lithe fingers in raven locks, her grip tugged at his tresses forcefully. All her aggressive actions turned him on more.

With a quick tug, he ripped her lips off his own by a fistful of hair. She gasped at the abrupt pain, panting heavily.

"Do you _want_ me?" he asked huskily.

Pale fingers fell gracefully from Naraku's thick, wavy tresses and worked their way to his haori, tugging on it impatiently. An amused laugh left his damp lips, this was her response to his question.

Kikyō ripped his haori off anxiously, now working on his kosode. Her hands slipped in between the opening, spreading it apart. She placed her cool palms against the small opening, chilling a broad chest. Narkau flinched at the sudden coolness, but didn't move away. She brushed his kosode apart, revealing broad shoulders and a prominent chest, he was more masculine and mature than her old lover, he was a man. The sight of his exposed, muscular torso aroused her even more, and in the blink of his eye she forced him back—so he was lying flat on the futon. She tugged at his hakamas, dying to get him as naked as she was. He relaxed, letting her take control. All of her actions were proof that she desired him. Naraku's eyes languidly slid shut as she stripped him of all garments.

A cool hand lightly caressed his bulging member, and he flinched at the unexpected touch. Naraku's eyes shot open immediately as a chilled hand wrapped tightly around him, squeezing him eagerly. The sensation shot through him, and it lit his body on fire, it felt so pleasurable, so right, _so_ good.

Within seconds—and demonic speed—Kikyō was pinned down, arms above her head. Naraku held her hands together with his own, while his other sensually stroked her side. They were nose to nose and he sternly commanded " _Spread_ your legs." She complied without question. With his free hand, Naraku ran his fingers over her sweet spot, warming her up before he buried himself in her. His hands were coated with her essence. After careful and quick strokes, he brought his slick fingers to her mouth, and lightly ran them over her lips, before slipping them inside. Her tongue lapped up her _own_ juices, and constricted his fingers with her wet mouth while he lowered himself and pushed forward.

Naraku's tip was at Kikyō's entrance. He growled in pure delight, she was so slick and slippery. He was careful to be gentle upon entering, for it was her first time, she was going to be _very_ tight. Slowly, his hips pushed forward, barely making any difference, yet Kikyō winced in pain. Realizing her discomfort, he passionately kissed her, slow and deep. She eagerly returned his sensual kiss, as his tongue slid over her lips. She forced her tongue into his mouth, desperate to taste him. His grip on her hands—still above her head—tightened, as they ravished each other's lips, tasting one another. All the while trying to push further into her. She was extremely tight, he loved the feel of being inside her, her walls constricted him, pulling him in.

Kikyō moaned into Naraku's mouth, and he thrust deep and hard, getting halfway inside her. She felt a major pop within her, his girth was something she had to get used to. She knew what the pain meant—that her virginity was gone forever. Naraku reciprocated the throaty moan, and roughly bit her lower lip, pulling it up 'til it fell back to her mouth. He licked her lips, then sent a huge lick up the side of her neck, moving to her ear next. He gave her lobe a quick nibble, and pulled on it as well. He was doing his best to distract Kikyō from her pain. He was _almost_ in.

"Relax." He whispered in her ear soothingly, breath tickling her. His free hand brushed up and down her body, settling on her breast, and fiercely grabbed it with all his strength. She moaned loudly. With one rough and final thrust, he fully sheathed himself within her. She gasped at the size of him, buried deep within her. He relished in the tight, slick feel of her. He pulled out halfway, with minimal struggle, then slowly and tenderly inched back in.

A heat gathered in Kikyō's abdomen, and she shivered with chills. A low moan escaped her mouth, " _Uhhh…_ " After relaxing a bit, the intense pleasure consumed her body, mind and soul. Ripples of pleasure emanated from their lower bodies. Naraku pulled out all the way to his tip, and roughly pounded back in.

" _Mmm_ …" Kikyō groaned. Naraku could feel every inch of her, she was constricting him, soaking from the feel of him. Her walls clenched down on him and his head fell to her shoulder as he moved his hands on either side of her to help support him. Her hands were free and they wrapped around his neck, holding him tightly as he quickened his pace. They moaned together in utter delight. She arched her head up slightly, brushing her own lips against his collar bone, kissing him sloppily. He thrust into her hard and she let out a gasp—trying to catch her breath—as she wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her ankles together tightly.

Naraku loved that she knew what to do to turn him on even more, she was _so_ tight, _so_ wet, _so_ warm. With a hard thrust—Kikyō dug blunt nails into Naraku's back violently—leaving red lines perfectly down his spine. A deep growl rumbled from his chest. He grabbed her leg and readjusted so it rested lazily on his shoulder so he could go deeper. Kikyō groaned, not imagining he _could_ get any deeper. His thrusts were rough, hard, and slow. Her head flew back with each thrust. She was losing herself, she forgot about everything, and for a moment she couldn't even remember her name. Her muscles clenched tightly on him, they were pulsating quickly and he let out a low growl. She loved when he growled, moaned and groaned. He moaned because of her, from the feel of being buried so deep inside of her.

Unable to stay still, Kikyō arched up and bit his neck aggressively. The sensations drew him over the edge. He cradled her hips, forcing her up. While trying to switch their position, Kikyō pushed him back and down, straddling him. He readjusted so that he was lying down completely, gazing up at the complex, stoic and carnal woman on top of him. His hands found their way to her hips, grabbing her so hard he'd bruise her skin. He pulled her back and forth, and she understood what he wanted. She gyrated her hips in small circles, forcing his eyes to close and eyebrows to furrow inwards. He laughed at how she took control and how divine she felt.

"Do you _want_ me, Naraku?" she panted—in paused syllables—voice deep and thick with desire. His hips bucked upwards, slamming into her own thrust. She squeaked at the force, while his tight grip on her hips pulled her further down on him. They moaned in unison.

Kikyō was forced down, onto her side, with Naraku behind her. His rhythm was painfully slow now, and achingly gentle, so that she felt his _every_ move, thrusting in and out of her. Her inner walls pulsated, squeezing his member tightly. He ran his tongue over her ear and neck. She lifted her leg absentmindedly, and she felt a finger run over her bud. Kikyō's head fell back onto his shoulder as she shivered, body covered in chills. Naraku took a free arm and wrapped a hand around her throat, then her breast, grabbing it eagerly, while still rubbing her down. She rolled her head back, staring up at his focused face, reaching an arm over her head and running her fingers through his wavy tresses. She pulled his head down so their lips met in a steamy and passionate kiss, she wanted to taste him again. Their kiss was slow and deep, they mirrored his thrusts, and Kikyō's subtle hip rotations. They were one, working each other, giving one another sensual, carnal, steamy pleasure. The passion was so intense she could explode. Her end was near.

Slick tongues danced over each other, and Naraku bit Kikyō's lip once again. She moaned as she fought her way back to his irresistible lips. As the intensity of their kiss deepened, so did his thrusts. He quickened the pace—finding a swift and rough rhythm—slamming into her with full force. He caressed her sweet bud quickly as well, causing her to squirm uncontrollably beneath him. He felt her trembling against him, she was getting weak, her climax was near. Her slick walls clenched down on him, pulsating quicker and harder, he was getting close too.

" _Say_ my _name_ " he growled aggressively. She was too weak to respond. He rubbed her down harder, squeezing her chest and slamming into her with all his might, and biting her neck in punishment. One more thrust would send her over the edge.

" _Naraku_!" she screamed as he plunged deep within her, hitting her boundary. She felt tingles emanate from her core and consume her. Kikyō's fingers and toes were numb. Her core pulsated uncontrollably, and she trembled. Her body slumped onto Naraku's strong chest, while he drove himself deeper and deeper. Her tight walls were pulsating wildly, and he sped up to demonic speed as he groaned loudly while he released himself in her. His own body slumped, and he fell back. They both groaned as he pulled himself from her. They both laid there—paralyzed and panting heavily—bodies covered in sweat, hair damp.

After coming down from her climax, Kikyō shifted her head to Naraku, and she limply crawled over to him, resting at his side. He wrapped an arm around her, while breathing heavily. She nuzzled against his neck, and let herself tenderly lick it, in attempts to soothe him. He let out a sigh, pulling her closer.

"You are _mine_ " he spoke in a low growl. She did not respond; she simply peered her head up and over, staring into his crimson orbs. Naraku stared back, into black orbs. There wasn't any sadness that glistened in them, he was pleased. Kikyō leaned down, damp chest pressing against Naraku's. He reached a tired but strong arm up, and wiped away sweat droplets from her forehead. She traced his lips with her index finger, lightly dipping inside. Kikyō pulled her finger away as she gently brushed her lips against his. A hand entangled itself in her hair as he deepened their kiss. She felt warm, overcome with butterflies. This kiss was soft, sensual and real. It wasn't carnal, they both felt the stirring of passion. She pulled away with a slow sigh, before kissing him again. He held her close, chests pressing against each other. She loved how gentle he could be, and how _rough_ he could be. He nibbled her lip lightly, and she pulled away. Her lips brushed against his cheek before returning to his side. Kikyō leaned beside him, and he readily accepted her into his arms. She relaxed against his damp, warm body as she realized…she didn't feel alone anymore.


End file.
